


I’m scared, Sans (ON HAITAS - CHECK PROFILE)

by AnnoyomusPersonWithNoLife, panicked_introvert



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyomusPersonWithNoLife/pseuds/AnnoyomusPersonWithNoLife, https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicked_introvert/pseuds/panicked_introvert
Summary: A young boy fell into the underground. How? He was running from the ones who kept hurting him. CHECK MY PROFILE FOR CURRENT PROJECT! :)





	1. Prologue: Help me!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first story (on this website, anyway).  
> Oh! I am not a fan of writing fanfics... I much prefer to write books. I’m writing two of them at the moment and this is just a side thing.  
> BTW, feel free to correct my mistakes! I have a bad habit of forgetting words and I don’t have a beta reader either...

   A child was running. He didn’t stop until he reached the peak of Mt. Ebott. He fell onto the patch of flowers and was greated by Flowey.  
   “Hi! I’m Flowey, Flowey the flower! What’s your name?”  
   “Everyone calls me K-Killer. I don’t like it...” The child was not terrified of the flower, simply confused.  
   “Oh? Why not?” Flowey asked, his smile growing.  
   “Because I don’t want to kill. What’s the point?”  
   Flowey thought for a moment. “It gets people away from you, it tells them you are dangerous and want to be alone.”  
   “I guess?” ‘Killer’ screamed when Toriel came through the door and shielded himself from her.  
   “Go away, you dumb flower!” Flowey left and Toriel spoke gently, “Hello, child. What is your name?”  
   “Go away! Please don’t hurt me!”  
   “Never, child. I promise you, you will NEVER be hurt by me.”  
   ‘Killer’ nodded and politely asked if there was somewhere to sleep. Toriel smiled and led him to her house. There ‘Killer’ slept peacefully...


	2. Chapter One: The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a beta reader now! She is a friend from school and she is AWESOME!  
> Hey, I’m gonna out this on Quotev.com. My account name is “ Marco L. H “. Have fun, darlings!

   ‘Killer’ woke up in a small bed. He immediately looked around the room to see if he was in any danger. He was not. “I wonder who the goat lady is? Anyway, I might as well give myself a name... I’ve got it! Kira!*"  
Kira went out of the room to look for 'the goat lady' and ended up running into her, literally. "My child," she said, helping him stand, "please watch where you are going."  
   "I'm sorry, miss." He backed up three steps and bowed**. "May I please know your name, miss?"  
   "Of course, child. I am Toriel. What is your name? You did not tell me yesterday."  
   Kira hesitated. "My name is Kira. Is that okay?" _I'm scared. Will she like it? Do I have to change it?_  
   "I love it, my child." Toriel frowned sadly,"I truly hope that you want to stay here. It's so lonely here in the Ruins..."  
   "Oh... I know what loneliness is, too. My mom was never home long enough to pay any attention to me and my dad was always drunk or asleep. At school, everyone and their parents tries to hurt me. They're always able to, I'm not strong and refuse to hurt them. They just aren't worth it."  
   "Oh, Kira, do not worry about people hurting you here in the Ruins. I will protect you, I promise."  
   "Thank you, Miss Toriel, thank you." _But I do NOT trust you. I'm leaving as soon as you let your guard down._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The reference is intentional  
> **this is a Japanese tradition used in workplaces, schools, and homes. It is a sign of respect, thanks, and apologies.


	3. Chapter 2: Years Pass and Friendships Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just updated! Also, Kira was 12 when he fell into the Underground. Just wanted to clarify for you guys. Thanks for reading! Also, I want you guy’s opinion on whether or not I should put this on Quotev.com. Could you comment on it?

   It took three years for Kira to actually leave. He never let Toriel gain his trust fully, not once. He simply could not see why he should.  
   When he went into the ‘basement’ of Toriel’s house, he left the Ruins without thinking of how Toriel would feel or if she cared at all.  
    _Finally, I’m out. And I’m not going back in._  
   Kira ran out into the cold, night air of a forest. What he did not know, though, is he was being followed by a small skeleton with a glowing blue eye.  
   Kira arrived at a gate which, if it was meant to keep people out, was failing miserably at its job. “This is the worst gate I have ever seen. Which is saying something as I’ve only seen two others...”  
   “Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand?”  
   Kira did, and was greeted by the sound of a whoopee cushion.  
   “ha ha. i'm sans. sans the skeleton."  
   "Nice name. I'm Kira, a human." Kira shivered, he was not wearing the best clothing for snow and wind. "hey, kid, why don't you come to my house to warm up? snowdin is pretty friendly, but i don't really trust you to much."  
   “I don't really trust you, either. But sure." Kira then passed out from the cold.  
   "shoot. oh well, i'll bring him to my place now." Sans used his magic to pick Kira up and walked to his house.*  
   "SANS. ARE YOU HOME YET? OR AM I ALONE?"  
   “naw. im home bro. whatcha been doing, eh?”  
   “OH NOTHING MUCH, BROTHER! I HAVE BEEN TRAINING WITH UNDYNE SINCE NOON, AND IT IS NOW 7 IN THE AFTERNOON. ISN'T THAT GREAT?”  
   “yep, totally cool. well, im gonna be in my room with this human. see ya in the morning, paps.”  
   “SEE YOU BROTH- WAIT... A HUMAN? YOU FOUND A HUMAN???”  
   “yep. he passed out on the road, most likely because of the cold. he should be good tomorrow. night, bro.”  
    “GOOD NIGHT SANS.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sans was already using a decent amount of magic. So he didn’t want to “teleport”.
> 
> So, I have a beta reader. I’m also her beta reader. Yay!


	4. Chapter 3: I woke up, glitches!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Also, quick note: Sans and Kira do NOT have any thing close to a “sexual” relationship. It is purely a good friendship but more.

   When Kira woke up in Sans' messy room, he looked around quickly. _No immediate danger, except maybe Sans himself._  
   "hey, kira, you up? come on downstairs if you're hungry. paps made spaghetti for you."  
    _Well, at least he's here. I might as well go down there._ "One sec.”

   Kira went out of the room and nearly fell down the stairs. "SHOOT!" After correcting himself, he actually went into the living-room. “Sorry for being so loud...”  
   “its fine, kid. paps made breakfast.”  
   “How is ‘Paps’?”  
  "he's good. how are you?"  
   "Feeling shitty. You? I mean, I know you never fell asleep, but I feel as if I should ask anyway."  
"watch the language, kid. i'm doing fine, by the way. eat, you're really skinny."  
   “I know I am. I don't care either." Kira sat down and ate slowly, unable to eat more than a forth of the food due to his weak stomach. _Damn it. if I eat any more I'll get sick, but he'll probably ask why I didn't eat much._  
   "you haven't eaten much, kid. why?"  
   "..." Kira did not - could not - respond. He started to get up when Sans grabbed his hand. "kid, i know you don't trust me. trust anyone, actually. but you aren't eating, i know for a fact you didn't at all yesterday as well." Sans' pupils disappeared. "Why not?"  
   "... I physically can't eat any more than what I just did. Then, when done eating said amount, I can't anymore for days after." _Please, stop worrying._  
   “kid, i’m taking you to alphys now. okay?"  
 _No._ "Okay." So they went through Waterfall going to Hotland, set on seeing Alphys.


	5. Chapter 4: Poor Alphys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meep. I've updating when I'm at school. Quotev.com gets updated first as that is where I write the chapters. Just saying.

   When they arrived in Hotland, Sans knocked on the door to the lab with a sense of urgency unheard from him for years. 

   "O-o-one second!" Alphys unlocked the door for them with a big smile. Upon seeing Kira, the smile disappeared and she immediately backed up. "A-a human?"

   "Yes, Alphys, a human," Sans replied. "I know you're not a doctor, but you check him out. He isn't eating."

   Alphys froze for a few seconds but eventually gestured for them to come in. "S-s-sit over he-he-here, please."

   "Okay." Kira sat down, every muscle in his body tensed up. _I don't like this at all._

   Alphys took out her tools and put them on a small table. "P-p-please take off your shirt."

   Kira started to panic, scared of both Alphys and the tools she had taken out. "No... no no no no! I don't want to, I don't want to!" He covered his face with his hands, trying to suppress the lump rising in his throat. "Don't touch me!"

   "P-please, c-c-c-calm down! I wo-won't hurt you!" Alphys tried to reach forward but was 'accidentally' pushed back by Kira, who was now in a state of complete panic.  _They all said that before they hurt me! I'm scared. I'm scared. I'm scared._

Sans slowly sat and grabbed Kira’s arms gently. “Kid, I know you don’t feel safe and don’t want to be here, but Alphys is the best there is when it comes to health. She's going to help you. Please, calm down.”

   “Let go!” Kira was sobbing at this point, struggling against Sans’ grip, and trying to get away from Alphys. "Please, I'm scared!"

   Sans put one of his hand over Kira’s eyes, still holding down his arms. “Alphys, do it.”

   “O-okay, Sans.” Alphys began the ‘check-up’ and finished in a short amount of time. “Sans, th-the only thing that wi-will solve his bad ea-ea- eating habits is t-to make him eat a li-li-little bit more e-e-every meal.”

   “Thanks, Alphys. see ya later.” Sans coaxed Kira into standing up and walking through one of Sans’ shortcuts.


	6. Chapter 5: relax, kid

-This will be from Sans' perspective and will be completely in lower case unless other characters are talking. Just thought I'd mention this for clarification.-

* * *

   finally, after about 30 minutes, i got kira to sleep in my room. kid was screaming and crying throughout the time alphys was looking him over. i wonder why...

   "SANS! I'M HOME!" papyrus called from downstairs. "IS THE HUMAN AWAKE?"

   "nope. just passed in my room a minute ago. hey, when he wakes up, could i ask you to talk to him? i had to take him to see alphys in hotland and he went crazy." i said.

   "OF COURSE I CAN, BROTHER. I'LL DO IT." papyrus grinned.

   "thanks, bro. i'll be in my room." i went into my room and sat down in the corner silently, watching the kid sleep. i turned my head, and i noticed someone was watching us through the window. i simply sighed. "i know you're there, undyne."

   undyne fell through the window onto her face. "Ow! How do you do that?!”

   i laughed. “i just can. why ya here?”

   “I’m here for the human! ... Why is passed out on your bed?” undyne looked confused for a second, then became angry. “YOU’RE SYMPATHIZING WITH A HUMAN??”

   “yep. i am. is it... a problem? if it is,” i became serious in an instant, “ **t h e n  y o u  b e t t e r  t e l l  A s g o r e  t h a t  I  d o  n o t  c a r e.** "

   undyne looked at me as if i was human. “Fine. I get it. You like the punk. I won’t take him. But the moment he does something against us...”

   the threat went unspoken but i nodded anyway. “got it. now, get out."

   undyne left the kid and i alone. the kid was whimpering throughout my conversation with undyne. i relly need to figure out why he acts like he does...

   "S-Sans? A-are you s-still here?”

   “i’m here kid. don’t worry. is something wrong?"

   "I'm scared, Sans. Everything is spinning.”

   i stood and put my hand against Kira’s forehead. he’s runnin a fever, no doubt about it. “it’s just a fever. i want ya to speak to papyrus, okay?”

   “Your brother? O-okay...”


	7. Chapter 6: Papyrus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is back to being in 3rd person! Have fun reading about Papy and Kira talk!

   Papyrus walked into Sans' messy room. "HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

   Kira looked up. "I'm Kira... C-can you lower your v-voice?"

   Papyrus blinked and nodded, his voice becoming quieter. "OF COURSE, KIRA." Papyrus sat down on the floor, which let him comfortably look Kira in the eye. "KIRA, WHAT DO YOU LIKE TO DO?"

   Kira stayed quiet, deciding whether to tell or not. _I don't know if I can trust him... but he's Sans' brother. I-I-I..._

   "KIRA? ARE... you okay?" Papyrus was starting to get worried, looking at the now quiet boy.

   Kira nodded, still silent. _Sh-should I trust him?_

   "Kira? Please talk to me." MAYBE I SHOULD GET SANS... I'M WORRIED ABOUT KIRA...

   All the sudden, Mettaton burst through the door. "Heeeello darlings! Hoow are you?"

   Kira backed up as much as he could and was on the brink of tears. "Wh-who?"

   Papyrus let his voice go back to its normal volume. "METTATON! PLEASE REFRAIN FROM YELLING! KIRA DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE YELLING."

   "Sorry, darling! I didn't mean to scare the human. I really didn't."

   "PLEASE GET OUT OF THE ROOM. NOW." Papyrus was now really worried about Kira, who had started crying.

   "Okay, darling~" Mettaton left the room and went to talk to Sans in private.

   His voice lowered once more, Papyrus spoke once again to Kira. "KIRA? ARE YOU OKAY?"

   Kira did not respond and kept crying. Papyrus crawled closer to Kira, trying to comfort him. Kira, who now somewhat trusted Papyrus, hugged Papyrus tightly. "SHH, SHH. YOU'RE SAFE, KIRA."

   "I'm scared. Everything is so loud, it hurts."

   Papyrus comforted Kira for almost thirty minutes. "Papyrus? D-did Sans o-out you up to th-this?"

   "HE ASKED ME TO TALK TO YOU. BUT I COULD HAVE SAID NO."

   “O-okay..." Kira fell asleep hugging Papyrus.


	8. Chapter 7: Nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this is a nightmare.

   “Get away from me!" Kira sobbed, backing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff. "What do you want from me?"

   Maria laughed, twirling the gun around in her hands. "What do I want? I want to see you die, of course." She fired the gun just above Kira's head, giggling when the smaller boy flinched a bit. "Aww, you don't have to be scared... if you let me do my job, it'll be quick and painless."

   "I don't wanna die!" Kira screamed, too scared to glance behind him.

   “Too bad," Maria singsonged. She aimed the gun at Kira's feet and fired again. Kira jumped backwards to avoid the bullet, now half an inch away from tumbling off the cliff's edge. He tried desperately to calm down, choking back tears as Maria continued laughing maniacally. "It's gonna hurt more if you struggle..." Kira was too terrified to make coherent sentences at this point. All he could do was shake his head back and forth, willing Maria to disappear into thin air.

   As Maria stepped closer to him, Kira felt the ground crumbling beneath his feet. Then, suddenly, there wasn't any left- Kira fell with a shriek, just barely grabbing onto the crumbling cliff edge with one hand. He willed himself not to look down, knowing that if he caught the slightest glance of the ground fifty feet below him, his grip would give out. Blinking away the dust that was falling into his eyes, he managed to lift his other hand, gripping the edge with all his might. _What are you doing! Pull yourself up before..._

   "Oh no, did you fall?" Maria's mocking voice asked from above him. She leaned over him, her shadowy form blocking out the sun. "Hmm... you grabbed onto the ledge? We can't have that..."

   "Don't touch me!" Kira wailed. "Get away from me!"

   Despite his protests, Maria knelt down at the edge of the cliff, putting the gun on the ground before prying one of his fingers off the edge. "I don't know why you're making this so hard, Kira. I could have made it nice and quick, but instead you keep struggling..."

   Kira sobbed, unable to do anything as Maria pushed his fingers off the edge one by one. Soon he was only hanging by his index fingers and his right pinky. Maria smirked at the sight of the hysterical boy below her. "I never wanted it to come to this, Kira... oh, wait. Yes I did."

   "Please!" Kira screamed. "I'll do anything!"

   "Oh, you can do something..." Maria raised her foot above Kira's right hand, her face filled with pure hatred and evil.

  _"Die."_

 

   Kira suddenly woke up, crying. Papyrus, who had been trying to wake Kira up for fifteen minutes, gently hugged the crying boy while muttering soothing words.

   “YOU’RE SAFE, HUMAN. YOU’RE SAFE.”

   “I-I... Mar-Maria tr-tried... sh-she...” Kira stuttered over his words, terrified of what he thought had happened.

   “DON’T WORRY, KIRA. THERE IS NO ONE NAMED ‘MARIA’ IN SNOWDEN OR THE UNDERGROUND.”

   Kira nodded slowly, trying to relax. “P-Papyrus? C-can I-I s-stay with Sa-Sans?”

   “OF COURSE, KIRA.” Papyrus led Kira into Sans’ room and “gave” him to Sans.

 

   Meanwhile, the ruins were facing a problem that not even Sans could stop...


	9. Chapter 8: The Truth

Once in Sans' room, Kira calmed down slightly. He looked up at the blue coat- clad skeleton. "S-Sans, c-can I a-ask you some-something?"  
"sure, kid. what is it?"

"I-if I t-told you th-that I-I was abused, how-how wo-would you re-react?"

"if you meant it, i would believe you." Sans thought about it and asked a very sensitive question. "kid, were you abused?"

Kira nodded slowly and sat down on the floor. Sans sat down next to him and pulled Kira into a hug. "kid, what did they do to you?"

"Th-they hit and pushed me. Everyone kept in-insulting me, ca-calling me tr-trash and an annoyance..." Kira sniffed a bit, looking down at the ground. Sans hugged the child tighter, staying silent as he continued. "Every time I forgot home-homework th-the teachers would slap me across the face and ca-call me useless, unneeded, and throw me in-into the cl-closet. It hurt so much. I be-begged them to stop bu-but they didn’t.”

San, who still had Kira in his arms, spoke up. “kid, i know you may not want to tell, but i need the whole truth. not a summary.”

Kira shook slightly and nodded. “I-I remember they on-once beat me un-until I ne-need to go to th-the hospital. I had forgotten my homework for the third time in a row because of problems at home. My English teacher grabbed a ruler and hit me on the head with it. The other kids st-started laughing and teasing me, a-and I snapped. I started yelling at them for being jerks, and immediately regretted it. Th-they...” Kira choked back tears as he remembered how much pain he was in. He shook his head, making his hair fall in front of his eyes.

“kid, it’s okay. none of them can hurt you when i’m around.”

Kira nodded and sniffed. “O-okay. Th-they whipped and choked me. Ev-every ti-time I yelled, th-they hit m-my ne-neck with th-their fists. I was screaming for them to stop, but they just ignored me..." He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand, trying to wipe away the tears. "Then... one of them got a r-rope out of the closet..." He tucked his head down, muffling his words.

"i can't hear you, kid..."

"S-s-sorry..." Kira looked back up. "They... they put it around my neck and dr-dragged me over to the w-window... they th-threw the end o-o the top of the blinds and st-started pulling me up..." He exhaled shakily, the tears finally spilling from his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. His voice slowly rose as the tears continued to fall. "I couldn't breathe and I was trying to get loose but I couldn't... I-I was too weak... then I blacked out..." He hid his face in Sans' jacket, choking on sobs.

 _those fucking bastards..._ "then what?"

"Wh-when I c-came to, th-the hospital st-staff wanted to-to kn-know wh-what happened. I-I couldn't t-tell th-them wh-who did it, I-I di-din't wa-want to get i-in trouble..." Kira kept crying and hiccuping, while Sans was rubbing his back gently.

"i've got you, kid, i've got you. don't worry." _i'll kill every one of them when we get to the surface._

At the ruins...

"Finally, it's Napstablook!"

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz (are they gone yet?) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"GET UP YOU STUPID GHOST!!!!! I CAN TELL YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING!!!" She started to fight Napstablook and 'lowered' his HP only for Napstablook to run away.

"Stupid ass." Toriel rounded the corner to hear the child swear. "My child! Why are you using such language?"

"Because I want to. Who are you?"

"I am Toriel, child. Come, I will lead to my house so you can rest."

"Okay. Let's go."

Little did Toriel know it was a true monster she was helping...


	10. Chapter 9: Hi hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Quotev, I have a picture of Kira and Maria which I made with help of a base. You can see it here: https://www.quotev.com/story/10617920/Im-Scared-Sans

   The human girl walked through the Ruins slowly, memorizing the path. _Interesting, the only smart monster here is goat lady. I wonder why..._

   Suddenly, the child starting talking to an unseen force. “Hi hi. My name is Maria. You?”

   The force must have said something, as Maria laughed and responded. “You can’t tell me? Why not? You know what, nevermind. Well, do you the way to goat lady’s house?”

   The force said something back, and Maria followed the force to Toriel’s little house.

   She touched at the glowing, yellow star. “ _Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.”_ She decided to ‘save’ before going in. _I think I’ll have some fun and go downstairs..._

“My child! Please stop! The basement is not somewhere you can explore, okay? Why don’t I get you some pie, instead?”

   “Sure.” _I’ll go along with you for now. Then, when you least expect it, I’ll kill you! And everyone else in these ruins!_

   The next day, Maria went out and found the second ‘save point’ she saw coming into the Ruins. She ‘saved’ and hunted down the monsters until she heard the words “ _but nobody came._ ”

   “Good! According to the flower-thing, this is exactly what I want!” Maria laughed for a while before going back to Toriel’s house. _The goat lady’s going to die, and she will die... TONIGHT._

   And die she did. Maria tried to leave just as Kira did two weeks prior, with Toriel attempting to stop her. "My child, please. I can take care of you here. Please, stay with me here."

   "Listen, Toriel, I need to know. When did the last human you met come and leave?"

   "He came three years ago and left about two weeks ago. Why?"

   "I just wanted to know. So, I have a proposition for you. If you fill my bag with your delicious pie, then I won't kill you." _Well, I'll still kill you, but I'll make it quick._

   "Alright, my child. I'll-I'll do it..." Toriel ran out of the basement quickly, already knowing she could not beat the human in battle.

   When Toriel returned to Maria, she stopped. She was dead. Maria had immediately attacked Toriel.

   "I'm not sorry. Good night, goodbye." Maria packed her bag and walked through the door...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, my apologies for taking so long to update here. I can only update at school, and by the time I published chapter 9 on qoutev, the school day had ended.  
> Also, to all people who left kudos, THANK YOU. It means a lot! I don’t have the best social life, so writing stories is a huge outlet. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 10: Well Crap...

Maria walked through the door, smiling when she saw the snow. Finally, some progress! I wonder if Kira is here...

Maria walked through the forest, not caring about the many puzzles there. "HUMAN! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

A living skeleton? A living skeleton. Okay, sure. "Maria."

The skeleton looked at Maria with a look she could not decipher. "MARIA, HUH? HA HA. UM, I'M PAPYRUS."

"Why are you so nervous? I'm not a threat~" Maria had hidden her weapon it her bag, attemping to seem innocent.

"WHY IS THERE SO MUCH DUST ON YOUR HANDS?" Papyrus tried to look at Maria's 'stats' but noticed that they were locked.

"I don't- wait, there's dust on my hands?"

"YES."

 

Papyrus became scared and ran back to Snowdin. "SANS! SANS! A HUMAN IS COMING AND THEY ARE NOT VERY NICE!"

"where are they, bro?" Sans was worried, he knew that another human could mean trouble.

"ABOUT TO GET HERE! SANS, WHAT SHOULD I DO?"

"i want you to go home with kira. don't leave the house. i'll be home soon." Sans smiled softly, trying to encourage Papyrus and Kira.

"Sans... please be careful." Kira was pretty sure he knew who it was: the first person who ever showed him kindness. "It might be Maria."

"who?"

"Someone from my past." Kira hugged Sans, almost wishing that it was him going.

 

"OH COME ON! I hate this place!" Maria was starting to get angry. She had not met anyone in Snowdin yet, though she did steal some money and food.

"come on now. this is my home. lighten up." Sans' eyes lit up, the blue flame flaring.

"Oh! Finally! Someone!" Maria forced a smile. "Hi hi. I'm Maria."

"i know. k - my brother told me you were coming."

"What's your brother's name, skeleton?" He looks like an animal on the defensive. That's satisfying.

"papyrus. why?" Sans was becoming apprehensive. this ain't right. i wonder if i should ask what her name is...

Damn! "Just asking. Say, do you know anyone by the name of Anex?"

are you kidding me?! of course a psychopathic maniac falls into the underground! but, who's anex? "nope. hey, want to meet a friend of mine? her name's undyne."

Maria clicked her tongue thoughtfully. "Sure." I doubt I'll be able to come back, but oh well.

P E R F E C T "cool. i'll take ya if ya take my hand."

She grabbed Sans' hand and, almost instantaneously, they were in Waterfall.

Undyne was there and oh boy was she angry! "ALRIGHT! WHERE IS THE PUNK??"

"right here, undyne. have fun, you two!"

 

Sans 'teleported' back to his house. "i'm home! kira? paps?"

"Hey, Sans. Was it her?" Kira was scared and knew that, if it was Maria, there was a big possibility of him dying.

"yep. unfortunately." Sans saw Kira's worried expression and smiled slightly. "don't worry, kid. i let undyne take her. there's no way maria can beat undyne, you know?"


End file.
